User blog:BreatheMe/Take It To The Grave: PROMO!
Take It To The Grave... When Delia was two, she witness her Auntie get killed, by an unknown figure... surprisingly, she remembers it very vividly. The trauma, although, caused her to be very weird at only two-years-old. To save her from the drama, her parents packed up, with her adopted sister, and hit the road... 13 years later, Delia, Wendy and her parents moved back to their hometown. '' ''When Delia befriends a group of teens at her new school, she notices there is something very "mysterious" about them. After little clues, she think what they are doing could have something to do with her Aunt's death... but as she gets deeper into, she learns its something FAR more worse. Delia will stop at '''NOTHING' to find out what it is they are doing... even if it means Dying. '' 'Characters:' 1. Delia: Now 15, has a difficult time with moving back home. She's optimistic and a fighter, and will stop at NOTHING to find out what it is the "Wicked Clique" is doing... even if it means dying. 2. Scott: 15, the ring-leader of the "Wicked Clique" at Borderline High. Scott is HOT, and has an epic hair-flip, that distracts from his strange and not-normal behavior. He also dates Tori, and will do anything to protect her. 3. Tori : 15, the co-ring-leader of the Clique. Tori is a very pretty girl and the sweetest of the group of weirdos, but when it comes to it, also the most sinister, but she loves Scott with all her heart. 4. Des: The most weird member of the group. He's quiet, yet random and always calm. He mostly plots out the "plans"... 5. Sarah: Sarah, is the no-bullshit-kinda-girl. She's all business, and even though she's not the ring-leader of the Clique, she keeps them bithces in check. She's odd, she's devilish and dark, and a bitch at most, she can be sweet though, and not to mention, she's a lesbian. 6. Wendy: 21, is Delia's foul-mouthed, Adopted sister. She complains alot and msotly complains at her sister, and she loves her, but whats in store for Wendy isn't so great, or is it? 7. CJ : 16, is the neighboor. You're typic boy-next-door kinda guy, and very sweet and cute, total fangirl. He has a very small yet big crush on Delia, and just wants her to give it up, because he truly cares about her... 8. Pearl: 16, THE GORGEOUS, and most serious bitch in the clique. She don't play no games. She's stylish, usually with glowing skin, long wavy hair, skinny jeans and some pumps and blouses or crop tops. 9. Dorothy: The second most weirdest member in the group, and the youngest. she's very uptight and doesn't like no funny business, she will do whatever it takes to meet Mr. Unmasked. And she's always seen filing her nails. 10. Mr. Unmasked: The leader of everything! RECURRING: 11. Damian: The boy who knows every thing about everything and who is nowhere and everywhere. 12. Haylee: Delia's long-time friend, and wingwoman. 13. Cameron: Haylee's boyfriend 14. Lucy (Delia and Wendy's mom): Lucy is Delia's mysterious mom... 15. Markus (Delia and Wendy's dad) Markus is Delia's even more mysterious dad... 16. Lelson: CJ's 14, horny brother. Category:Blog posts